Being the Bad Guy
by Whats-in-between
Summary: Amu's parents were taken away and Amu is forced to work for Easter.
1. A Trip to the Mall

I really wanted to try a story like this. Hope you like it. Hehe I really hope you do it like it. It took me all day to come up with the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I really want to tho, who doesn't?

Being the Bad Guy

A Trip to the Mall

No one's P.O.V.

_Ages:_

_Ikuto: 17_

_Utau: 16_

_Amu: 13_

Flashback:

10 year old Hinamori Amu was playing with her best friends Utau and Ikuto. It was getting late so Amu decided to go home. When she got there her house was empty. There were no lights on and the television wasn't either. The next moment Amu found herself blindfolded and being led somewhere. Then, she blacked out.

Amu woke up in a pitch black room. Soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw an outline of a very tall person, it spoke, "We have you parents, work for us and they'll be safe.

"What did you do them? What did my family do to you?" Amu yelled.

"All in good time," is what he told her, "All in good time."

Then she blacked out again.

End of Flashback

A 13 year old Hinamori Amu was lying on her bed watching the birds fly in the sky and enjoying the morning. "One of the few times I'm not the bad guy is now." She mumbled to herself. It was really quiet that morning almost enjoyable. Hinamori Amu rarely enjoyed anything these days.

She turned to her side and looked at the clock, it was 7:30. Reluctantly she got up remembering that Utau was going to take her to the mall.

"Ugh, I hate going out into the public." She mumbled again. Amu hated being around people because of that day 3 years ago, she didn't trust them. The only 2 people she trusted now are Utau and Ikuto and she lived with them too.

Amu looked through her closet and found the outfit she wanted. There was a black tank top with white on the top and bottom with a white skull on the front. She also had black skinny jeans with black and white vans that matched the tank top. She put her hair in a messy pony tail held with a black X clip. (A/N: If you were wondering, her favorite color is black.) Now Amu was ready to go.

"C'mon Amu-chan you can't stay in the house all day. Tell you what; I'll buy you anything you want today alright?" Amu looked at Utau smiled weakly then nodded a yes.

As they drove to the mall Utau noticed Amu was smiling. She felt happy inside because it's rare to see Amu smile nowadays.

While walking through the mall Amu saw something that caught her eye. It was a bracelet with 4 charms. One charm was a heart; another was a spade, the one next to that a clover and the last one was a diamond.

Flashback:

Mommy, what game are you playing?

"This game is called poker, honey. Would you like to learn how to play?

An 8 year old Hinamori Amu listened and watched as her mother showed her how to play.

"…And if you look at the cards they either have a heart, spade, clubs, or diamond on it." Her mother said.

Then Amu's mother allowed Amu to try a few hands and was as good as a professional. Ever since then poker has been her favorite card game.

End of flashback

A small tear rolled down her face at the memory. Oh how she missed her mom. Where was she? Amu didn't know.

"Utau," Amu whispered softly but Utau could still hear her.

"Oh is that what you want? It's very pretty." Then Utau and Amu walked into the jewelry store.

After a few minutes of talking they bought the bracelet and Utau put it on Amu as they walked out of the store.

It was 1:30 and the girls started to get hungry. After a short discussion Utau headed towards a Ramen shop and left Amu on the bench waiting for her to return. As Amu waited she couldn't help but hear a girl start crying and talk to herself.

"Why, why did he break up with me?" Some random girl asked herself.

Hmm, a break up, Amu never loved someone that way and she never wants too.

Flashback:

When Amu woke up one day she found a letter, it read;

If you want your family to live you must create X-eggs. In order to do this, you must find someone who is weak, has given up, or has a broken heart then you turn them into an X-egg. Oh and don't worry about the whole stolen dreams thing, someone will purify it sometime.

End of flashback

Amu got up and confronted the girl. "This guy broke up with you and broke your heart didn't he?" Amu asked the girl. She looked up and replied, "Yeah so what are you going to do about it?" "Well, I can make it better." Amu put her hands into a box shape (A/N: Like when she unlocks her heart) then made an X and said, "Everything will be alright, just X him out of your heart." Then her hearts' egg came out and became an X egg.

She looked around to see if she could find Utau. Utau was sitting where Amu was sitting before she created the X egg.

"You didn't have to that you know. Today is like our day off." Utau said while slurping up some noodles. Amu did feel bad about the whole stealing dreams thing but if they couldn't deal with a minor setback then they deserve losing their egg. Well, that's what Amu thought anyway. Then she turned to Utau and said, "I know Utau but sometimes, I like being the bad guy." Then Amu started to slurp noodles too.

I'm still deciding if I should add any love relationships in this. I'm not planing too but if you like my story R&R and tell me who you think the couple(s) should be.

Arigato!


	2. The Guardians

Here ya go. The Highly anticipated chapter 2 of my awesome story. Enjoy :)

Being the Bad Guy

The Guardians

Amu's P.O.V.

_Ages:_

_Ikuto: 17_

_Utau: 16_

_Amu: 13_

It was a staring contest between me and a piece of paper. It had words on it but I haven't read it yet. After a few more minutes of staring I finally decided to read it.

_We at Seiyo Middle School accept Hinamori Amu to attend this school year during the school year._

It said other stuff but I was too pissed to continue reading it. They accept me? Hinamori Amu does not get accepted, I accept people. I got up with an angry expression still looking at the paper. Then I went up stairs for some alone time and think of how I can't get Utau to not send me.

"Amu-chan, are you going to go back to school? I miss the other charas." Ran my shugo chara asked me.

Miki and Su went back to their eggs the day my family was taken. I'm so glad to still have Ran.

"I don't know Ran, you know I'm not a people person." I said while looking down. I felt bad that she was lonely. Hey, I don't blame her. Sometimes I get lonely but, I don't think I can trust anyone. Besides, I haven't been to school in years. Utau and Ikuto usually tutored me.

Time Skip: that night:

"Amu, come down here please!" Utau yelled.

Crap, she found the letter. I went down stairs ready to fight my way out of going to school. When I got there all the lights were off except for one in the kitchen that had an eerie glow to it.

"I want you to start going to school. It's been 3 years and you really need to start opening up with others."

"No! I'm not going back to school Utau!" I yelled at her.

"You're going to go to school and that's final." She said calmly but with a tone that says I challenge you.

Out of nowhere Ikuto comes and says, "Utau, you really shouldn't tell my little strawberry what to do." Then he wrapped his arms around me and smelled my hair. Utau then stared at Ikuto with a twitching eye.

"I'm not your strawberry you pervert." I can't believe I live with this guy! I pushed him off me and then he sat on the couch while Utau and I continued fighting.

"You're going to school and that's final." Utau said then turned her back to me.

I ran to Ikuto and began to hug him. "C'mon Ikuto tell her I don't have to go!" I whined. He usually helps me out if I hug him and whine.

"Nope not helping you this time." Then he pushed me off him.

Hmph. "Whatever Utau I give in. I'll go to school!" I ran up to my room and to tell Ran that I was going back to school but since we yelled throughout the conversation I think she heard most of it. Isn't that sad, I actually gave in.

Time Skip: next morning:

I got up at 7:00 and got ready for school. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, then put on my uniform.

The uniform consisted of a white shirt and black jacket with a yellow tie. Then there was a yellow miniskirt. I added my own personal touch with yellow leg warmers and a yellow armband. **(A/N: Pretty much her elementary uniform both instead of red it's yellow.)**

I got down stairs and Utau was looking at me like I was her trophy. I stood in front of looking back at her but she quickly hugged me.

"I'm so happy that you decided to go to school!" She almost yelled.

"Not like I had much of a choice." I said to her.

"Oh look at the time, you gotta go or you'll be late." Utau said and pushed me out the door.

"Today class we have a new student." My new teacher told my new class.

"Yo." I said simply then walked to the desk I was assigned. As I walked towards my seat I heard a lot of murmurs like, 'So Cool and Spicy!' and, 'Hey, I remember her.' Yep, I got a lot of stares that class period.

Luckily school went by quick and it was almost lunch time.

"Remember class study!" Then the bell rang.

The school was really big so I decided to look around. My favorite part was a big field with tons of trees. Almost like a forest.

"Amu-chan, let's go to the forest!" Ran shouted and headed towards the 'forest'. "Ran wait! Then I ran after her.

As I was walking through the forest I started to hear two voices.

"I can't believe we lost!" Said one of the two voices.

"Yeah our 3rd lost game to be exact."

As I got closer I noticed they soccer uniforms on. How could they lose if they had _him _on their team? Maybe they are on a different one?

"So, you lost 3 games, is that right?" I asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah, why do you care?" They asked me at the same time. Did they practice?

I put my hands up and made a box shape then an X. I said to them, "It's just a loss, just X it out of your heart and get over it." When I was done saying that two X eggs came out. I smirked. Wow, Ikuto is rubbing off on me.

"I felt it, it's in this direction." An oddly familiar voice said. I took off it would look if they whoever you they are, found me here.

Not long after I started running people were calling out to me. I stopped, and then I slowly turned around.

Crap, there in front of me was the guardians.

* * *

Hehe can you guys guess who the _him _is? Ya it can be pretty easy even my mom guessed who it was and got it right.

So um im kind of running out of ideas. This took me 2 days to plan when I usually take one so please R&R and send in some ideas! Even if you dont I'm sure I can think of some.

Arigato!


	3. The Confrontation

Being the Bad Guy

Disclaimer: I dont own Shugo Chara, If I did, I dont think it would be as good as it is now...

The Confrontation

No one's P.O.V.

_Ages:_

_Ikuto: 17_

_Utau: 16_

_Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi: 13_

_Yaya, Kairi: 12_

_Previous Chapter:_

_Not long after I started running people were calling out to me. I stopped, and then I slowly turned around._

_Crap, they were the guardians._

**Flashback:**

"**Hey Amu-chi!"**

"**Oi, Hinamori!"**

"**Hi Hinamori-san."**

"**Joker."**

"**Amu."**

"**Good Morning Amu-chan."**

"**Hey guys, what are we doing today?" Amu asked.**

"**Eat candy!" Yelled Yaya.**

"**Play soccer!" Kukai shouted.**

"**We have a Guardian meeting today." Tadase said.**

"**There is tons of paper work to look over." Kairi comented.**

"**Nagi made tea. I'll drink that while you guys work." Rima said.**

"**Rima you're a Guardian too you have to help." Nagi told her.**

**End of Flashback**

Amu twitched. She was worried. They might ask her where she's been all these years and she really didn't want to talk to them. If they found out that she worked for Easter they might want to fight. Amu did not want to get in a fight with her old friends. Amu turned around again to start heading back to class, lunch was ending soon. Before she could start moving something or someone grabbed her hand. It was Rima.

"Amu?"

"Amu-chi?"

"Hinamori?"

"Hinamori-san?"

"Joker?"

"Amu-chan?"

They all said her name in questioning voices. It made her heart hurt. She wanted so much to hang out with her friends again but she knew she couldn't. Work comes first. Besides, she is their enemy now.

Amu tried to get Rima to loosen her grip on her but It was no use.

"Amu-chan! We need to go!" Ran yelled. All the guardians looked at Ran.

"I know Ran but this midget won't let me go."

"Mi-Midget?" Rima said with a sad voice like she was going to cry any minute.

"Let go of me!" Amu yelled. She didn't want to see Rima like this even though it was her fault.

"No! Explain! Where did you go for three years? What happened?" Rima yelled then she started crying. Amu took advantage of Rima's crying and pushed her hand of her arm. Rima fell to the ground. Nagi and Yaya went over to Rima as Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi confronted Amu.

"Hinamori, don't you remember us? Kukai asked.

"Yeah Hinamori-san it's us the guardians, your friends." Tadase said.

"Joker don't you remember the people you purified X-eggs with?" Kairi asked her. They continued walking up to her until they got right in her face and she fell to the ground. They were too close for her liking. Amu wanted to cry. Half of her was saying tell them what has happened and another half was whispering, 'Enemies, enemies, can't trust, can't trust.'

"I don't know you so can you please move away from me?" She asked them coldly.

"How can you not remember?" The three boys yelled at her at the same time.

"It's not very nice to yell at a girl you know."

"Yeah girls need personal space that you boys need to respect."

"The Tsukiyomis!" The three boys yelled. Amu looked relieved. Ikuto and Utau saved her again. Whenever she needed them they always helped her, no matter what.

"Just let the girl go, give her to us, and we won't hurt you." Utau said.

"No we won't give her to you. You guys work for Easter who knows what you'd do to her." Tadase yelled. Even though she is acting strange doesn't mean he can't protect her.

"You're right. Let her choose who she wants to stay with." Ikuto said.

Amu stood up and brushed off her clothes. After that she walked over to Utau and Ikuto.

"Hinamori why are you going to them they're the bad guy." Kukai asked her.

"They might hurt you if you go with them you know." Tadase said.

"Joker, are you sure you can even trust them?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I can trust them I always have. I know they are the bad guys because I am one too. I lied when I said I didn't remember you guys and sometimes I like being the bad guy." Then Amu started to hug Utau and the three of them disappeared leaving the Guardians slightly confused.

"What the…" Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai said at the same time.

"Do you think they kidnapped and brainwashed Hinamori?"

"No because the Joker still remembers us and has at least one of her Shugo Chara."

"We really should figure out why she sided with Easter though."

"Yaya wants to figure out what's wrong with Amu-chi too!" They continued on with their conversation then heard the bell ring. They ran to class hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Time Skip; Next day at school:

Rima couldn't help but stare at him. She loved his long purple hair and his awesome eyes. Yeah, she pretends that she hates him but she just did that to hide her true feelings.

Amu noticed this. Who couldn't? She keeps staring at him and Amu sits right next to Rima.

"You should ask him out. I bet he'd say yes." Amu told her.

"Wait, you think I like Nagi?"

"Nope, I don't think you like Nagi, I know you do." Amu stated leaving Rima is a some what state of shock.

"The day I ask Nagi out is the day you tell me why you joined Easter!" Rima shouted.

"I'm not going to ever tell you anything."

"So that means I won't ask Nagi out." 'Rima, you're so stubborn' Amu thought. "Okay just to let you know, the only person your hurting is yourself. Well maybe Nagi too if he has feelings for you." Amu said while packing her up stuff. The bell was going to ring soon. Finally her second day of school would be over.

"So what's the problem Tirishi-san?" Tirishi Ichigo needed help with something so she asked Tadase for help. **(A/N: This was my friends' last name so that's where I got Tirishi from)**

"Well you see, I got an F on my math test and my mom told me I need a tutor." She told Tasase. She sounded really depressed.

Amu was listening to the conversation thinking that this would be a good time to show Tadase her X-egg making skills. She walked over to them.

"One F and you need a tutor huh. That sounds harsh. I'd be depressed." Amu said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah but my mom is right I might need a tutor."

"Well I know a way that you don't need a tutor." Amu told her.

"Really? Please tell me!"

"Yeah sure, why not." Amu smilied slyly and looked at Tadase. He had a look of shock and fear and Amu didn't do anything yet.

Amu put her hand into a box shape then an X and said, "It's just one F. X it out of your heart and move on." Once Amu stopped speaking and X-egg came out of the girl and Amu turned to Tadase. She smirked at him thinking, 'Ha, don't mess with me kid,' and she walked away.

After a few seconds the rest of the Guardians came and saw Tadase's face then looked at the girl with the X-egg then they said, "How could she?"

* * *

Special thanks too: bma925 for helping with ideas.

Another thanks too: All my reviewers.

I hope you like this chapter I really think I could have done better...

Anyway, I'm so glag I put Rimahiko is this... I'm now getting more ideas for the next chapter that I shall put up on *looks at calendar* Monday...

Like I said, ideas are welcome!

Well since you got this far, I think its time that you reviewed.

TTYL!


	4. Fight at the Concert Part 1

I seriously don't know why you guys like this… I'm writing it for you guys. As long as you guys keep reading and reviewing this story I'll continue doing my best at writing chapters… Since all you peoples seem to really like this story, here is chapter 4, a two parter. Just gotta keep that suspense ya know. Enjoy! Well, at least try too. Disclaimer: We all know by now that me, does NOT own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Being the Bad Guy

Fight at the Concert part 1

No one's P.O.V.

_Ages:_

_Ikuto: 17_

_Utau: 16_

_Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi: 13_

_Yaya, Kairi: 12_

At a Guardian Meeting:

"So, Hinamori-san decided to join Easter." Tadase sighed. All the Guardians were depressed that their once close friend became the enemy.

"Yaya wants to know why Amu-chi joined them. She use to hate them now she works for them?"

All the Guardians looked at her blankly. They too wanted to know why. Why, why, why? What's her secret?

There was silence. All they did was stare at each other, curiosity was building each second. They had two things on their minds; 1. Find out why she joined Easter and 2. Stop her from making X-eggs.

"I have a concert tonight so we have to leave in a couple of minutes." Utau said. They way Utau workes for Easter is singing. When she sings in front of an audience she creates X-eggs. She isn't proud that she creates X-eggs but her step-dad works for Easter and is forced to work. Ikuto is in the same position. When he plays his violin Utau's power is boosted up a couple notches. Sometimes he is required to break them but he rarely does that.

"Amu, let's go. I can't be late for my own concert." Amu looked up at Utau with a blank expression. She then looked back at her knees, and the floor.

Utau sighed, "Whatever we can just leave you here."

"Clearly she can't hear you." Ikuto stated. Utau flashed him a what-are-you-talking-about look. He walked over to Amu and sat down. He took out the earbud that was in her ear. He leaned closer and yelled, "It's time to go you lazy little strawberry." Amu jumped up. Clearly she was surprised about what happened. She started rubbing her ear, it was ringing painfully. It hurt since he yelled in her ear. She stared at him, he smirked. Then he got up and walked out the door.

"Jerk." Amu mumbled.

Utau sighed. 'I can't believe I live with them.' Utau thought. Then Utau headed to the door with Amu close behind.

Time Skip: Middle of Utau's Concert

"_My heartful song…" _Amu liked this song the best. Ikuto use to play the song all the time when they were kids. He would play his violin while Utau would sing.

Suddenly Amu noticed Utau do something she rarely ever did. She pointed her figure to the crowd on the left then slowly moved her figure to the right. Amu looked at the area Utau was pointing at, guess who. The Guardians. Amu raised her hands signaling an okay. Amu saw the Guardians so she would handle them. When the audience saw Amu put her hands up they did too screaming, yelling and singing louder then they were before. She then started making her way towards the Guardians. They noticed her, and then turned her direction giving Amu icy glares. Any person would run away in fear, but not Amu. She had been through and seen so much that the average R rated movie wouldn't give her nightmares. What you ask. She hasn't told a soul.

"So what ya doing here?" She asked coldly.

"What, we can't come see a concert? It's a free world ya know." Tadase retorted coldly.

"Yeah it is a free world, but I'm pretty sure we have a 'No Guardians allowed' sign." She said back with her arms crossed.

"Um, no you don't."

"Oh, well then… We will have to get one then. In the meantime I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We don't want to leave." Tadase said.

"I'm telling you to leave phony prince." Amu told him.

"How dare you call me a phony princes you commoner. I am a great king!" Yelled a character changed Tadase.

"If you're a king then go back to your damn kingdom and take your loyal subjects with you." Amu retorted while pointed at the rest of the guardians.

"How dare you talk to a king like that!" Then Tadase slapped her. The force made her fall to the ground. (A/N: Yeah, I think Tadase has anger issues… not my fault, alright maybe it is my fault)

The slap sounded throughout the concert hall. Everything was quite, even the music stopped. The whole audience looked over at Tadase and Amu, he who was standing while Amu was on the ground looking up at him with a very cold stare. It seemed like hours that the place was quiet and filled with staring eyes.

Amu's P.O.V.

How dare he slap me! My life is hard enough the way is it I don't need my once crush slapping me too when all I did was ask him and his friends to leave. I'm pissed off now, he crossed the line. Even though he doesn't know all what I've been through and I don't plan on telling him.

No one's P.O.V.

Amu looked over noticing that everyone was staring at them. She stood up, brushing off her skirt. She winked at Utau mouthing 'Everything will be okay.' The music started and Utau started to sing again. Slowly the audience turned back to the stage. Amu then clapped her hands. Two very tall and muscular men with sunglasses came. They started leading the Guardians towards the door. Amu followed, wanting to know why he had slapped her.

* * *

Sorry for making it short. I was going to make this one long chapter but I dicided to make two, semi short chapters instead.

I want bma925 to know if she didnt help me with this I dont think it would be nearly as good.

I also want to tell everyone who reviewed or added this story the favorites, thanks. If you guys didnt I probably would have quite after chapter 1.

And I'm soooooo sorry to say this. Amuto fans dont kill me please but the chances of me making this an Amuto story are very very very slim. It would probably be a guardian Amu is paired up with or no one at all. Even tho I adore Amuto I like Kukamu a little better and I can never get Ikuto's personality right...

Enough babble... TTYL! I'll update i the next 3 days... (most likely tuesday)


	5. Fight at the Concert Part 2

Yes I already knew what was going to happen but the anxiousness overwhelmed me so I just had to get this up as soon as I could. I wanted to know what Amu would do so bad! Even though I'm the author… anyway Disclaimer: Me does not own Shugo Chara or Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I want too. Now on with the story!

Being the Bad Guy

Fight at the Concert part 1

No one's P.O.V.

_Ages:_

_Ikuto: 17_

_Utau: 16_

_Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi: 13_

_Yaya, Kairi: 12_

_Previous Chapter:_

_Amu followed, wanting to know why he had slapped her._

* * *

Amu, at times, had a very cold heart. There were a few lucky ones that knew what Amu could do and stayed away from her. Sadly, Tadase did not know this. When they got to the parking lot the guardians looked at Amu and she stared back.

"Why'd you slap me?" Amu asked him.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san. I character changed with Kiseki." He told her.

"How sad, you're blaming it on you chara is that it? Are you not man enough to admit your own faults?" Amu asked him. Well taunted anyway.

"Yes. No… wait what?" Asked a confused Tadase.

"Ha, whatever." Amu then started to walk back to the concert.

"Not so fast Hinamori Amu! You can't leave without a fight!" He yelled. Tadase finally found out what Amu had said and he got pissed off. Of course he was a man. He would prove it.

"Bring it." Amu challenged. Of course, she was the one always picking a fight. "Ran chara nari." "Alright Amu-chan!" Ran was clearly excited since they haven't character transformed in a while. In a matter of seconds Amu was surrounded in a light then it went away and she yelled, "Chara Nari: X Amulet Heart!"

"Wait, Ran did you turn into an X character and you not tell me?" Amu asked Ran while looking at herself. She was wearing Amulet Heart's outfit but it wasn't pink anymore. It was black.

"No don't worry Amu-chan I just combined with your X-egg making ability."

"Oh… okay then." Slowly Amu looked up. She wasn't looking at the guardians she was looking at, Platinum Royal, Sky Jack, Beat Jumper, Clown Drop, Dear Baby, and Samurai Soul.

"Aw how sad she turned into an X-girl." Tadase said evily.

"Hey frilly, more fighting less talking." She retorted.

"Holy Crown!"

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Beat Dunk!"

"Juggling Party!"

"Let's go little duckies!"

"Lightning Blade!"

All the guardians attacked her at the same time but they all missed because Amu jumped up. (A/N: Nice extension Amu!)

"So, is that all you guys got?"

"Nope we were just going easy on you." Said Kukai.

"This time you don't have Ikuto or Utau to save you Joker."

"Yeah, your right. So let's all one-on-one this then." Amu suggested.

"You're on!" Yelled Nagi.

Nagi approached Amu until he was 10 feet away. "Beat Dunk!" He yelled. Amu tried to dodge, she couldn't. It hit her and fell with thud.

"Look at you now miss I-can-do-anything-myself." Nagi yelled.

"I swear Fujisaki I'll make you regret that!" Amu stood up then the X heart rod appeared in her hand. It was all black just like her outfit.

"X energy!" She called out then a stream of X energy started to head towards Nagi, it hit him. Nagi fell to the ground in pain then Rima ran over to him to make sure he was okay. She had forfeited the battle.

"Hm, two down, four to go." Amu commented.

"C'mon Joker, it's my turn to fight now."

"Alright. Let's see what you got." She blasted him with X energy but Kairi dodged it. He swung his sword at her but she jumped away in time.

"You are pretty good ya know that?"

"You're not bad yourself Joker." Then he swung his sword again. She dodged the attack but Yaya attacked from behind.

"Go, Go little duckies!" She yelled and they all hit Amu's back. She fell from the force. Her face would have hit the ground but Ikuto taught her how to use cat reflexes so she landed in a pushup formation slightly bruising her hands in the process. She got up looking at her hands and turned to Yaya.

"Do you want me to hurt you Yaya?"

"No please don't Amu-chi!" Yaya cried and ran over to Nagi and Rima who were on the sidelines.

"Let's see what you got Hotori."

"Hm… a challenge? Sounds like fun. I won't go easy on you ya know."

"I don't want you too." She told him then shot some X energy at him.

"Holy Crown!" He yelled. The X energy disappeared but holy crown hit Amu and knocked her off her feet, literally.

"Ow… that hurt." She whined while rubbing her legs.

"Giving up already? I thought you could do better than that."

"What the… You took that from Kingdom Hearts didn't you?" She asked him. (A/N: I don't own this game but it is awesome you need to play it)

"Yeah so what?"

"Oh nothing." She said while shooting more X energy at him. The impact sent Tadase flying. Okay, more like 10 feet across the parking lot but who's counting?

"Four down, two to go."

Kukai and Kairi had serious looks on their faces. Amu knew these two would be tough opponents.

"I have a feeling you guys will be pretty hard to beat." Amu told them.

"Yeah don't be surprised by our attacks." Kukai said to her.

"Let's see it them then."

Kukai threw something at her. It almost missed but it hit her arm and it hurt like Hell.

"Work on your aim, it almost missed." She commented while looking at her arm. It was bruised.

"You need to work on your concentration no matter what happens Joker." Kairi said while swinging his sword at her. He hit her ankle and she fell to the ground gasping in pain. It was bleeding.

"A few minutes time out please?" She asked. Kukai and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure why not."

Amu took a big breath sucking in the pain like she has done for the past 3 years and said, "Let's get this over with."

Then she stood back up. Yes it hurt to stand on her foot but she would not accept defeat. She shot some X-energy at Kairi and it knocked him out. "And you're saying I need to concentrate, look at who is down on the ground now."

She looked over at Kukai and said, "You're the last one. Let's see who wins."

"I enjoy a good challenge." Then he started coming towards her with an attack. She shot X-energy for the hundredth time but this time was different. Her attack was getting weaker. She shot more energy; it was weaker than the previous time.

"Um Ran why are my attacks getting weaker?"

"I'm sorry Amu-chan but you fired so much X-energy that it's affecting you. I'm not sure how long we can hold up till something bad happens."

Kukai noticed that she wasn't doing anything so he spoke up, "Yo Hinamori, it's not fun to fight an idle target. I thought this would be a great challenge."

Amu looked over at Kukai her vision was getting blurry and she started to get a head ach. She blinked slowly then collapsed.

Hinamori Amu had blacked out on the battle ground.

* * *

Suspense, Suspense… mwhaha… Will Kukai finish her off for good or will he and the Guardians leave till someone hopefully finds her.

Wait… Why am I promoting my next chapter again? Dunno anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I thought this was fun to write like the first chapter was. Most of them made me want to pull my hair out. That would hurt…

Well since you made it this far all there is left to do is… drum roll please… Review and tell me how much you want Amu to be safe cuz she might be in danger… K so review and that's it!

TTYL


	6. After The Battle

Being the Bad Guy

After the Battle

Amu's P.O.V.

I woke up and jumped up slightly. Where was I? Did the Guardians capture me? I hope not.

The room I was in was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. I started to feel my surroundings. Whatever was under me was soft, wait I'm pretty sure this is a bed. I slid my hands over to where my head was; there was a pillow there. I started to look at the other areas of the bed I was on. I learned two things, 1. No one else was in the bed with me and 2. I'm pretty sure this is my bed.

"Hello?" I called out. There was silence. "Hello?" I asked again. I heard some footsteps, and then a person came barging in my room.

"Oh my gosh, you're up and okay thank God your okay I was really worried." The female voice told me. I'm pretty sure it was Utau. She has always been like a big sister to me since Easter took my parents. She was the who got the idea that I should live with her, Ikuto, and her mother. After two years her mother moved out though...

Flashback from 3 years ago:

Amu was looking up at Ikuto and Utau, they were arguing about her. "Ikuto, she is our best friend were practically siblings and we can't help her out?" Utau demanded. "Utau, Im 14, your 13 how are we supposed to take care of her?" "Fine! We still have a mom ya know. I can ask her if Amu can live with us!" Utau yelled at Ikuto. She went over to Amu, took her hand and Utau lead Amu to her house.

"Mom, can we let Amu stay with us?" Utau asked her mom sweetly.

"Sure honey, she was always like a sister to you so I'm sure we can help her out." Utau's mother said.

"Amu you can stay with us."

End of flashback

"Utau how did I get back home?" I asked her with a growing head ach. My memory of last night was foggy I only remember me Kukai, a fight and me blacking out.

"Oh, a boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes came and told me that you blacked out in the parking lot. I'm guessing that he was one of the Guardians because he was with the blonde kid who slapped you."

Utau told me. "And Ran?" I really wanted to make sure she was okay. I think I over used her power last night. _"I'm sorry Amu-chan but you fired so much X-energy that it's affecting you. I'm not sure how long we can hold up till something happens." _Oh I hope she's okay.

"We found her last night in the parking lot too, she was sleeping and still is." Alright she's fine, thank the Lord. One thing keeps coming into mind though, why didn't Kukai finish me off? Why did he go get Utau and not leave me there?

"Utau, I'm going back to sleep now." I told her then I laid down again. She left the room with one thought going around in my head, Why Kukai why? Then I took a deep breath and went to sleep. I'd think about this later.

Time Skip Next Morning:

When I got up the next morning my head hurt like Hell. I decided to go downstairs and Utau if we had any pain relief medicine. As I got to the stairs my vision started to get blurry. I took a steep but missed the first step and fell down. Somewhere along the way of the long staircase two arms grabbed me and stopped me falling.

"Wow, I knew you were happy to see me but I didn't know you were head-over-heels happy." He smirked and laughed. Ikuto… "Good morning to you too." I told him. Whats up with the teasing. Gosh.

"Aww c'mon look your blushing." He said. Wait, I'm blushing? I held my hands up to my face. It was hot. "You know what. I have a head-ach and you're making it worse."

"Oh really now?" He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen where Utau was. Yeah she cooks. He put me on a barstool then turned towards Utau.

"She has a head-ach." He told Utau. She put her hand on my head and asked me, "Did it hurt last night too?" I nodded. I regretted that because the movement made my head worse. "Your head is hot." She said and went to the pantry and got out a red and white bottle.

"Take one then go back to bed. Let one of us know if your head gets better or worse alright." Utau reminded me of Su sometimes… "Oh I gotta go and Amu go back to bed you look tired." Then Utau got whatever she needed from the living room and left.

"So looks like you don't have to go school huh strawberry?" Ikuto asked. I gave him a weak glare. I felt like crap. Stupid Guardians and stupid Tadase for picking a stupid fight. One day I'll get him back.

I stood up but fell to the ground. "You don't have to bow before me you know. Just ask to be carried to you room and I will." I wasn't looking at him face but I knew he was smirking. Stupid Ikuto.

"Please…" I whispered sofly I was falling asleep and the ground wasn't that comfortable. Ikuto picked me up, bridal style again and took me to my room. He laid me down on my bed and in a matter of seconds I was asleep.

Kukai's P.O.V. At school

I got to class and noticed her desk was empty. Why do have this bad feeling about that. It's like my heart hurts… Anyway for the whole damn class period I was looking at her desk not taking my eyes off it. Why? I have no clue. **(A/N: Me: U can't take ur eyes off her desk because that's how I wrote it Kukai! Kukai: … )**

"Souma-kun, can I speak with you after school?" Tadase asked me. "Sure, why not Hotori?" What the heck did he want? Is it about last night? He didn't look to happy that I told her friend Utau about her blacking out. Anyway, I'll figure it out when the time comes.

After School:

"Let's go to the Royal Garden. We have some things to discuss." Hotori told me then headed towards the Royal Garden. When got inside he sat in his chair and stared at me. I didn't sit I stayed standing.

"Why didn't you finish her off or leave her? She isn't worth saving Souma you should know." "Dude, she use to be our friend and you want me to kill her?" I couldn't live with the guilt my whole life.

"The day she joined Easter is the day she stopped being my friend. You need to let go of the past."

"And kill her? Maybe is she was a wanted criminal I'd kill her but she isn't. You don't know why she joined Easter she might have been forced, brain washed even so until you do know, don't talk to me about killing someone."

I told him then walked out the door. I left him something to think about. I hope he thinks long and hard about it too. What he said was right though. Why didn't I just her there?

Why did I spare her life?

* * *

Aww... Tadase doesnt like Amu anymore. Go Kukai standing up for her. Woot Woot... Anyway this chapter was pretty pointless in a way (But it really isnt because It shows/tells u Amu can be though but once shes in pain... and Kukai... anyway) I enjoyed writing this chapter because I used my One Piece pens and the ink sparkles! Hehe next chapter will have more Guardians and Amu interaction.

Next Chapter:

_Amu ran to the Royal in need of getting away from her pursuers. _

_"Hinamori Amu!" The Guardians said well, exclaimed._

_"Shhh..." She said as she watched her pursuers run in the opposite direction._

Ahh... sounds interesting dosent it? I made it up on the spot but now I have something for the next chapter. Time to get writing! Review and tell me how awesome the next chapter and this chapter is/will be!

Untill next time!


	7. Day After the HeadAch

Disclaimer: Me dont own Shugo Chara...

* * *

Being the Bad Guy

Day After the Head-Ach

No one's P.O.V.

Hinamori Amu found herself in her room. She was slightly confused. "How did I get to my room again?" She asked herself. She sat in silence for a while. "Oh." It came back to her. Amu looked around her room. She spotted a redish pink egg on her shelf and it was empty.

"Ran? Are you up?"

"Yes Amu-chan, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm fine right now but how are you?"

"I'm good too!" She exclaimed. I was glad; I really didn't want anything bad to happen to my only Shugo Chara.

"Let's go down stairs and see if anyone made breakfast." I told her then left my room.

"Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up I see." That caught Amu by surprise. She was pretty sure it was yesterday Utau told her to go back to bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." Ikuto told her. Amu looked around the living room and kitchen, she didn't see Utau. "Hey Ikuto, where's Utau?"

"Oh, she left for the week she has like a mini tour or something." He said while taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That means me and you strawberry get to spend some bonding time." He put his arm around Amu and smirked. She just looked up at him with a mean glare and said, "Yippie." Very unenthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, we have a new job from Easter today."He said. He told Amu to go get a dressed because they had to go soon.

By the time Amu got back down stairs Ikuto already was in his car; it's a midnight blue convertible. **(A/N: Easter pays well) **Amu got in the car and they drove off towards Easter.

When Amu and Ikuto walked in everyone in the lobby greeted them. Everyone who worked for Easter knew Amu, Ikuto and Utau. They got in the elevator and Ikuto pushed the button for the tenth floor. That is where the director has his office.

Ding! The elevator signaled to us that we were there.

"Step-father." Ikuto said as we walked into his office.

"Ikuto, Amu, we have a very important job for you today."

"Yeah yeah cut the chit chat." Amu said in her Cool and Spicy tone. All she wanted to do was get this job done and go home.

The director glared at Amu. His eyes were full of hatred and coldness. He spoke, "Anyway, I need you," He pointed at Amu, "To make turn a soccer team eggs into X-eggs. Then you," He pointed to Ikuto, "Break them. Understood." He said in a demanding tone. They nodded and Ikuto took Amu's hand then they headed towards the elevator.

It took about 20 minutes to get from the park from Easter. When they got there the game was already over. The team that lost was sitting on the grass, some were crying while the winning team, started to brag and boast to everyone.

Amu walked up to the losers. "Hey," She said. Her eyes were blank, they had no emotion. "Hey did you see the game? The other team totally cheated!" One of the girls shouted. Amu really didn't care.

"Well, if they cheated, just X this game out of your heart and start over." Amu then put her hands in a box shape then an X. Half the team had their hearts eggs turned into X-eggs while the others didn't. Amu didn't care; she just walked back to Ikuto who was in a tree.

"Can we go now?"

"Well, first off, you didn't make the whole team into X-eggs when you're supposed to and second, I'm supposed to break them."

"I don't care can we just go home?" Amu said practically whining.

"Remember last time you didn't complete one of their jobs?" It was like Ikuto signaled Easter because when he finished his sentence 4 of Easter's goons showed up.

Amu twitched and Ikuto smirked. "I'll meet you back at the house 'kay strawberry?" Amu nodded and he headed towards the soccer field, two of the goons going after him. Amu noticed that two of them were going after her so she ran towards Seiyo.

"Ran chara change."

"Alright Amu-chan, Hop! Step! Jump!" She exclaimed and Amu left that park as quick as lightning.

She made it to Seiyo in a matter of minutes. She looked behind her and noticed that her pursuers weren't around. She stopped to catch her breath. Soon afterwards she noticed that her pursuers were indeed still following her. She ran to the one place she knew they would never look, the Royal Garden.

Amu ran to the Royal in need of getting away from her pursuers.

"Hinamori Amu!" The Guardians said well, exclaimed.

"Shhh..." She said as she watched her pursuers run in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sorry is so short. Im sorta running out of ideas again. Next chapter I'll try to make longer but im not so sure what will happen yet... Anyway please review!

Untill Next Time!


	8. A Very Short Conversation

Being the Bad Guy

A Very Short Conversation

No one's P.O.V.

Amu sat by the door for a few minutes glancing at the Guardians then looking back out the door. She noticed her pursuers were out of sight again and stood up and brushed her skirt off. When she was done she started walking out the door, "Thank you for letting me hid here for a while." She said emotionless. The Guardians stared at her. Amu continued walking but Yaya's voice stopped her.

"Amu-chi, Yaya wants to know what you were hiding from." Amu didn't move or say a word. _'She probably isn't going to tell us.' _The Guardians thought.

"You know Yaya, when you're told to do something and you don't. Then you get in trouble for it and run away. Well, Easter told me to do something but I didn't complete it so they sent people after me." Amu spoke, still no emotion in her voice like a robot.

The Guardians stared at her wide-eyed. _'Why does Easter want to capture her?' _The Guardians thought. "Amu-chi, can you stay here for awhile, what if they come back?" Yaya asked nervously. **(A/N: Yaya: Amu-chi, please stay here we have cookies and Nagi made tea. Amu: Cookies and Nagi's specialty tea? Of course I'll stay!)**

There was silence. No one spoke or moved. If someone could see Amu's face you could tell she was torn. Half of her wanted to stay, half of her didn't. She had to get home anyway, Ikuto was waiting for her.

"I don't want to stay with people I…" she took a deep breath and choked out, "People I hate!" Then Amu ran out of the Royal Garden. Soon she stopped running and found herself at the park. _'Great…' _She thought. Her house was the opposite direction. She started walking but something or someone grabbed her from behind. She was blind folded then knocked out. What the guy didn't know was that the Guardians were watching.

* * *

Sorry for making it so short! I had school and it was late... Let's just say I wasnt thinking well... anyway the ending is pretty interesting. I'll start writing after school so

Until Next Time!


	9. It All Revolves Around Amu

**Me: Yo! Its been awhile!**

**Ikuto: Yo! Theres more me in this chapter. Even though I dont get to tease Amu.**

**Me: Aw.. You poor deprived Neko boy**

**Ikuto: I know I know I think I need to read more Amuto fanfics now.**

**Me: But you promised you would read mine!**

**Ikuto: Fine I'll read your story then I'll go read an Amuto one.**

**Me: Thanks! Can you do the discalimer?**

**Ikuto: Nope Thats Yaya's job**

**Yaya: Jenny-chan doesnt own Shugo Chara or Doki or any Chugo Charaish thing... Except her stories... Enjoys!**

Being the Bad Guy

It All Revolves Around Amu 

No one's P.O.V.

"They… they took her!" Kukai shouted.

"So what? They both work for Easter so it might be like a tradition." Tadase said.

"Wasn't Amu-chi hiding from people from Easter?" Yaya asked.

"Now that you mention it I do remember her thanking us letting her hid in the Royal Garden." Kukai told her. Nagi and Rima were nodding agreement while Tadase had his arms crossed looking down.

"We should do something!" Nagi and Rima exclaimed.

"We could follow the car…"

"Maybe we should let the Tsukiyomis save her." Tadase said with a bored tone. He didn't want to help her. **(A/N: Ur so mean Tadase! Tadase: Ur the one writing the story! Me: Good point…)**

"Hmm… Maybe they could help us out." Nagi said. Rima nodded. They decided to ask the Tsukiyomis for help and left in the direction of the house.

* * *

Amu woke up. She was wide-eyed and looking around the room. It was entirely black. The ceiling was black, the walls were black, and the floor was black. There were no lights except one on the other side of the room. It was small and greenish, it gave off an eerie glow and didn't light up the room at all.

Amu tried to move, she couldn't. She looked at her hands; they were hand cuffed to the chair she was sitting on. Her legs were too. Amu continued to struggle but soon stopped, it was no use. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped. Amu's heart quickened. She had been trapped before and ever since then hated small areas. Amu was terrified for the first time in a long time.

Soon her eyes got use to the darkness; she was in it a lot. It made her feel, safe almost but not right now, she was scared. Amu looked at the ground. Down there was a redish pink egg with hearts. Amu's eyes were filled with tears but didn't fall. She was trying so hard to keep them back but couldn't. Rapidly the tears were streaming down her face. Her face was really wet and her vision slightly blurry.

"Amu-chan, why are you crying?"

"Ran?" Amu asked weakly.

"The one and only! Now Amu-chan, can you tell me why are you crying?" She asked with a tender voice. Ran cared and Amu was happy someone did. Amu took a deep breath.

"When I woke up and saw I was hand cuffed to the chair, I panicked. Then I saw your egg on the something in me, broke. I always try to stay strong and try not care about what happens but right now I can't hold back the tears. I'm crying for my family because when they got taken away I never cried. I'm crying for my old friends who probably think I hate them. I'm also crying for Miki and Su who went back in their eggs oh so long ago. The last reason I'm crying is for Ikuto and Utau. They try so hard to take care of me and be there for me, like my older brother and sister."

Amu felt better after talking about how she felt. There was so much she wanted to say but even if she summarized it she was glad someone would know how she felt. Even if the right people didn't hear it she was glad to say it. Maybe one day all of them would know how she felt, maybe one day. In away crying is a way of Amu saying thank you. If only they could see her now, but for the time being she wants to say; thank you.

* * *

The Guardians go to the Tsukiyomi residence. They walked up to the porch and rang the door bell. Soon after the door opened and Ikuto was standing there.

"Well if it isn't Kiddy King and his band of cosplayers." He said then smirked.

"We aren't cosplayers!" They shouted.

"Yeah sure anyways have you seen Amu she was suppose to meet me here an hour ago."

"Well… she got captured by a… Easter." Rima said nervously.

"Really, Amu got caught? Wow… That's a first." Ikuto said dumbfounded. Amu usually never got caught. She can be sly if she wanted. "Well Utau is at Easter right now I'll give her a call and we can head over there I guess."

"So this is a truce then?" Kukai asked.

"You got it." Ikuto said then walked away leaving the Guardians to wait his return. He got out his phone and dialed her number. The phone rang till she finally answered.

'_Hey Ikuto this better be important I'm kinda busy.' _

"Yo. Anyways it's about Amu…"

'_What about her?' _Utau asked him desperately.

"Well she got captured by Easter." He told her.

'_NANI!' _She yelled.

"You heard me."

'_Well I'll go _ask _them about it.' _Shesaid then hung up. Ikuto flinched. They way she said ask gave him chills. Like she was going to kill somebody.

"I'll hope for the best then." He mumbled then went back down stairs to head over to Easter.

* * *

Utau walked the halls of Easter to find her manager. Everyone was telling her to go back to the photo shoot but she didn't listen and kept walking. Her little sister, Amu, got taken. She needed to do something. Not paying attention Utau slammed into someone. She rubbed her head and looked up.

"Step father." She said in a challenging tone.

"Watch where you're going Utau, you might bump into the wrong person." He told her.

"Where. Is. Amu?" She stressed each word to get it to his thick head that she wanted Amu safe.

"Hmm… Amu. The pink headed girl that you and Ikuto take care of? She hasn't been completing her jobs so we took her to talk some sense into her." Utau's step father clapped his hands and two guards came from behind him.

"Take her back to her photo shoot please." They nodded and started dragging her away. "You might not tell me where she is but Ikuto will find her!" She shouted as they turned the corner.

* * *

Ran was asleep but Amu was thinking. When, or if she got out of here she was going to get some ice cream. Chocolate ice cream to be exact. Like me and him use to do after one of his insane dashes. _'No bad Amu! Don't think about the Guardians. We are enemies!' _Amu scolded herself then heard a door open.

"You havent been a good girl lately. Not completing your jobs. Do you remember why we need you to work for us or do you need another reminder?" He asked coldly.

"Whatever, they are just X-eggs. Not much use with those. You never seem to want the embryo anymore. It's just making X-eggs whenever you can." She told him with her 'Cool and Spicy' outer character.

"Hmm… Looks like you do need a reminder." He said evilly.

"What will it be this time huh? You took practically everything from me. What else!" She screamed trying to move she was still hand cuffed.

"Bring her in."

"No, it can't be." She mumbled.

The door opened again and a girl about 9 or 10 was pushed in the room and fell to the ground. "Ami." Amu whispered.

**Flashback:**

"**Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Guess what!" Ami Hinamori, who was 7 at the time, was talking to her older sister. "What is it Ami?" Her older sister Amu asked. "I'm going to Paris and learn to sing and dance!" She shouted happily. Amu was surprised. Her parents talked about sending Ami to Paris for a year but Amu never thought they would send her. Amu looked at her sister and said, "I'm so happy for you." And then she smilied. A week later Ami left for Paris.**

**End of Flashback**

"How did you find out about Ami?" Amu yelled.

"We have our ways. You better be a good girl and continue working or we will hurt her."

"Onee-chan what is this man talking about? Where is mom and dad?" She asked innocently. You could tell she was scared.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Amu yelled. Soon she was engulfed in light and became X amulet heart and was out of the hand cuffs. "Finally." She mumbled happy to be out. Right now she had to protect Ami though. She started walking towards them.

The man touched Amu's shoulder and she froze. His hands were freezing. He poked her head and she fell over, still frozen. He left and in few minutes Amu could move again and crawled over to Ami. Amu hugged her and Ami started crying.

"Take it from me when I say this because I've lived like this for 3 years. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Ikuto and the Guardians got to Easter. He knew exactly where Amu would be, the black room. She was there before and he came to get her. It wasn't the most pleasant place but at least he knew where she would be.

The six of them approached the building. They were already chara nari-ed in case something happened. Today was the day people usually had the day off. Not many people would be there right now so there shouldn't be a very big problem. The only thing they had to do is get in, get to level five, get her out of the building, and go home.

Once they got inside everything was quite. No one was there. They ran through the building to get to the nearest elevator and get to level five. They were almost there but the elevator door opened and Ikuto's step father came out.

"Nice to see you today Ikuto. Interesting to see that you're with the Guardians though." Once he said that ten people walked up behind them and two more heavily armed people came out of the elevator. They were surrounded.

* * *

**Me: Hey... Where's Ikuto?**

**Amu: He left after he was done reading your story.**

**Me: Did he leave a note?**

**Amu: Yeah here it is.**

**Note: Dear Jenny-chan, Your story is O.K. But hurry up and right the next one got it. I cant let my little strawberry be in danger. *smirks* Bye Love, Ikuto**

**Me: Aw... He wrote Love Ikuto how sweet**

**Amu: Yeah what evers *Pouts***

**Kukai: Look, Hinamori is jelous!**

**Amu: No Im not!**

**Me: She so totally is. Any ways please reviews.**

**Kukai and Amu: We will love you! And give you a note written Ikuto**

**Me: Sure they will... Anyways, Until Next Time!**


	10. The Beginning

The Beginning

No one's P.O.V.

They saw her, running out of the building at top speed she never looked back. _"I can't live like this!" _She yelled to herself. She was getting married and yet still worked for _them. _She continued running till she got to an alley. It was dark but she sat there hoping they wouldn't find her. How did she get into this terrible mess? Working for someone who wanted evil and nothing more? A person who would kill just to get the last or better part of something for his own need, not want, need.

She sat there for what felt like hours but only mere minutes. Sitting there crying, but couldn't. _"I'm 21 years old, I can cry anymore." _She told herself over and over. Her fiancé was at home waiting for a girl who should be home, but wasn't. Waiting for something that may never be, but will. One day…

He understood her predicament. That made him love her more. He loved how he could make her feel better with a hug, a single word would do. He didn't mind the cruel things her step-father made her do. Heck, he helped with some of them. They weren't that bad though. The thing she did was collect information. Well, that's all he knew, but he didn't know there were more. She made X-eggs. She had the uncanny ability to make x-eggs without any charas. She has one once, _once. _This chara helped her through everything. Good, bad and just plain simple. He left though, the day she made an x-egg. He couldn't bare to see his barer do that so he up and left leaving her defenseless.

She sat there letting the fact of truth sink in. She could marry, be happy with the one she loved, have children, but never, ever be fully and completely happy. She got up and left, going home to her fiancé knowing that he would be there for her but; maybe she will never tell him the truth, _maybe never._

* * *

How does this go with the poor tale of Hinamori Amu you may ask? Well like the title said this is the beginning. The poor girl mentioned in this story in Amu's mother and her fiancé in Amu's father.

She got out of her horrible future because her father died a few years later. Soon Ikuto and Utau's step-father took over. They were all in the clear until the day the secret of what happened before was revealed. What's the secret and why is Amu included? Well that has yet to be written.

* * *

**Me: Yay I wanted to explain alittle about Amu and her family. This explains almost... Nothing...**

**Kukai: She mainly wanted to write this because she only got 3 reviews the last chapter.**

**Amu: She usually gets 6 or 7 and she though people hated her story.**

**Me: Gosh, I didnt want them to know that! Anyways I decided that I will update weekends and a special longish chapter Sep 12! EEKS!**

**Amu and Kukai: She loves that date *sweatdrop***

**Me: And Im not telling why! Please review. The more the better because if you dont Ill coinute writing small chapters :( I hate them as much as you do. Anyways like I always say, Until Next Time**

**Amu and Kukai: Thats her sign off...**

**Me: Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Obvious...**


	11. Saving Amu

Being the Bad Guy

Chapter 11: Saving Amu

No one's P.O.V.

Previous Chapter:

_Once he said that ten people walked up behind them and two more heavily armed people came out of the elevator. They were surrounded._

* * *

Amu was hugging Ami and whispering comforting words. Ami finally fell asleep and Amu did too.

Amu woke up because a door was opening. Amu held Ami tighter in case they tried to take her. "Protective over your sister I see. What about the others, what if they came for you?" He asked her. It wasn't the same voice.

"Who are you? You're not Ikuto and Utau's step-father."

"Nope but I am a father." He said and walked up to Amu and once she saw his face she let go of Ami. She was shocked. The man took Ami and walked out of the room. "Ami!" She screamed but it was too late. They already left the room.

Amu stayed shocked for awhile. That man was her father.

* * *

"Dang it! What are we gonna do?" Rima whispered glaring at the 13 people that was surrounding them.

"Lunatic Charm!" A voice yelled and half the guys were knocked out.

"Utau!" They all screamed. Except the Easter people. They were shocked.

"C'mon. I know where Amu is." She headed off down the hall then Ikuto and the Guardians followed.

"Stop!" The other 6 people yelled. Everyone stopped moving and turned around.

Yaya, Tadase, Rima, and Nagi chara nari-ed and told Kukai, Utau and Ikuto to go find her. They left and found the room. On the door the sign read, 'The black room' **(A/N: A little obvious isn't it? Tadase: Like I said, you're the one writing the story...)**

"I'll keep watch while you two go in okay?" Utau asked the other two. They nodded and Ikuto opened the door to see what the sign on the door had said, a black room.

"Hmm, looks like you guys found her." A voice said from outside.

"You go help Amu; I'll take care of him." Ikuto said while heading to the door. Kukai nodded and started to look around for Amu. She was in a corner huddled into a ball.

"Oi, Hinamori. What cya doing in a ball on the ground?" Amu looked up and saw Kukai. She wiped some tears away and stood up. "I could have got out myself you know." Of course she was lying and Kukai could tell but didn't point it out.

"Sure… Anyways I know a way out so follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the other end of the room. There was another door there that led to the backside of the building. He opened the door then he and Amu stepped out of the room.

* * *

"We can handle um." Nagi said as he watch Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai walk away.

"Yeah but they get to have all the fun!" Yaya said then pouted.

"Might as well get this over with." Tadase said with Rima nodding in agreement.

"Holy Crown!"

"Juggling Party!"

"Let's go little duckies!"

"Beat Dunk!"

All their attacks hit and the rest of the guy were knocked out too. They saw more people coming after them so they ran out of the building.

"Think we lost them?" Nagi asked.

"Maybe. They have longer legs so they might be able to catch up with us." Rima said.

"Do you think they found Amu-chii yet?" Yaya asked.

They all stood there wondering if they saved Amu.

* * *

When Kukai and Amu got out of the building they took off running to the park in case people decided to come after them.

Amu was panting and practically fell to the ground.

"Wow, your still out of shape." Kukai said holding back a chuckle.

"Sorry but I don't run much." She told.

"So whats it like being in a pitch black room for over 5 hours?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"It's interesting when you find out they are holding your sister captive and your own father is the one holding her hostage." She told him. He looked at her with concern.

"Wow. That's a hard 5 hours. You'll live right?" She looked at him a laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'll live."

"Good!" He flashed her a grin then gave her a thumbs up. "Let's get some ice cream." Before she could say anything he took her hand again and led her to the ice cream cart.

Amu's father was sitting at his desk. He was looking at his paper and right next to it a key.

"In a matter of time things will change."

Then he took a sip of his coffee and looked at the 10 year old girl who was in his office. She was the first piece.

* * *

**Me: This was so short. Im amazed.**

**Ikuto: You put a kukamu moment in this... I'm hurt.**

**Me: Yeah a MOMENT nothing more gosh. Its hard to please this guy**

**Amu: Thank you for not making it an Amuto moment!**

**Me: Uhh.. Why is that?**

**Amu: Did you see all the Amuto stories? There is like hundreds!**

**Me: Heh, yeah so what people love you two together**

**Amu: You dont...**

**Me: So? Anyways. Sorry about the shortness. Next week will be even better! A b-day present to myself :)**

**So anyways I promise that next week will be at least 1,500 excluding auther bable... Until Next Time!**


	12. Golden and Silver Lockets

****

**Me: Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me!**

**Ikuto: Its your birthday?**

**Me: No friking duh!**

**Ikuto: So old ya turning 16-17?**

**Me: Im not that old!**

**Ikuto: You think thats old?**

**Me: Of course! Thats like an old geezer age**

**Ikuto: Im 17**

**Me: My point exactly.**

**Yaya: Jenny-Chan doesnt own Shugo Chara. Happy Birthday to you too Jenny-Chan!**

* * *

Being the Bad Guy

Chapter 12

Ami's P.O.V

It was strange. People in black suits kept coming up to me. Male and female, they all came wearing the same clothes in the same way. Black jacket, black pants, black shoes, black sunglasses you couldn't see their eyes and they all had black hair. What do they want with me? They have Amu but what has she done? Where are our parents? I have so many questions when will they be answered?

"I suppose your Ami correct?" The voice asked me. Where ever I was I couldn't see. I was either in a black room or blind folded. I summed up some courage and spoke, "Yes, and who might you be?"

My voice cracked a bit in the end but I stayed confident and kept my poker face.

The man laughed at me when I asked him who he was. What's so funny about that?

"Who I am is not important. You may have something important to us and we need it." He said.

The voice sounded strangely familiar but I couldn't name the person. "What would that be?" I asked him sounding 'Cool and Spicy' like my older sister.

"Taking after your sister I see. The thing we need from you is a golden locket. Your sister has a silver one that looks just like it. We need it. I will give you three days if you don't give it to me by then we will take it by force."

I heard footsteps and it was quite for a few minutes. "Hello?" I called out. There was no answer so he must have left.

A golden locket. I remember now.

Flashback:

"Ami, I need you to take this with you and never show anyone alright?" Ami's mother told her while she was packing to go to Paris.

"Uh… Okay mom." She said hesitantly. Ami's mother gave Ami the locket.

"Hey Amu has one just like this." Ami said.

"I know don't tell Amu about it though alright?"

"Yeah sure mom." Ami said.

That night Ami snuck into Amu's room and found the silver locket. She picked it up and put the gold locket there.

"I don't know why Mom wants me to have it so you can have locket and I'll take the silver one okay Onee-chan?" Ami whispered to her sleeping sister. Ami then left the room with the silver locket in hand.

End of Flashback

That's right; I gave the golden one to Amu. I only have the silver one. I guess I could tell them about the locket switch but these lockets might be important so I won't tell him yet.

I felt what was around me, a couch. It was okay but not the best thing to sleep on and I went to sleep.

No one's P.O.V.

Amu's room

Amu was looking threw stuff in her room. She found old photos, a year book, and other junk.

"Ah ha!" She yelled as she pulled it out of from the box. It was a golden locket that she got 4 years ago.

"Wait… this is golden the one I had was silver. Oh well." She tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Strange… What type of locket doesn't open?" She mumbled. She finally stopped messing around with it and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the thing sparkle.

"This is one strange locket." She walked out her bed room door and down stairs. It was Monday and she had to go to school.

"Yippie." She mumbled unenthusiastically and she grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

Amu's Dads office (His name will be Tsumugu)

Tsumugu was sitting at his desk looking at his reports from the week.

"Why do you need that locket?" His assistant asked him.

"Reasons." He said.

"Well do you know why your wife was trying to get it to Paris without anyone knowing?"

"Not that I know of. There is no one in Paris that could possibly do anything to the lockets. The one person is here in Japan."

"Who is that one person?

The man laughed and looked at his assistant. "My own daughter Amu Hinamori of course."

"And what has happened to your wife?" His assistant asked.

"My wife, well to put it simply, she isn't on Earth anymore.

On Amu's way to school

"I hear you have the locket and framed your sister."

Amu turned around slowly. Ikuto? How does he know about the locket?

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"The golden locket you have around your neck Amu. It special and your mother had it and gave it to your sister. Everyone in Easter is looking for it and you have it. Why and how do you have the locket?"

"None of your business Ikuto!" Amu yelled. She didn't know anything about the locket and didn't want anything to happen to it.

"Keeping the locket won't do you any good you know. Give it to me and I'll keep it safe."

"If everyone in Easter is looking for it how do I know you're not helping them look for it and trying to take from me?" Amu yelled.

Ikuto stared at her them smirked. "Smart choice kid, you might not want to trust everyone. You should trust your friends but if you can't do that then something is wrong with you." He said and turned getting ready to walk away.

"Oh by the way, since you have the locket, be careful. Everyone wants it and will do anything for it." Then Ikuto walked away.

"Whats so special about a stupid locket?" Amu thought. Soon the locket started glowing and engulfed Amu. She disappeared and was transported elsewhere.

* * *

Amu looked around. Everything was white.

Amu walked around but everything was white.

"Hello?" She called.

Suddenly a person dressed in a white dress appeared before her eyes. The lady was tall and blonde. She looked magnificent.

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Why hello Amu. It's so nice to see you again. It's been three years and my, how you have grown." The woman said.

"What? How do you know my name and you aren't even looking at me so how can you tell how tall I am?"

The woman turned around and looked at Amu.

"Mom?" Amu choked out surprised that she would find her mom her, in this white place.

"All will be explained in time Amu. Just you wait." Slowly her mom disappeared and the whiteness too. Amu found herself on the sidewalk where she had been moments ago. Amu hadn't move. She was shocked and paralyzed.

Amu soon was able to move and ran home to sort out what had just happened.

* * *

**Me: K so some people might remember from the previous chapter that I said I would make this longer then 1,500 words**

**Ikuto: It clearly isnt**

**Me: I kno! And im sorry for not making it as long as I was planing.**

**Ikuto: Im sure someone will forgive you.**

**Me: Will you? ~Gleaming eyes~**

**Ikuto: Since its your birthday...**

**Me: Yayz!**

**Kukai and Amu: Happy birthday Jenny-Chan!**

**Me: OMG when did you guys get here?**

**Kukai and Amu: Being your 2 favorite characters we just had to wish you a happy birthday!**

**Me: Aww! I feel loved! Anyways plz reveiw and I promise to update next weekend! **

**Until Next Time!**


	13. She killed your mother

**Meh: So I guess I didn't keep meh promise**

**Ikuto: Clearly you haven't**

**Meh: Well Im sorry I forgot about and I was busy!**

**Ikuto: Nope you were just being lazy**

**Meh: And I had writers block**

**Ikuto: Oh yes, playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep blocked your mind hm?**

**Meh: Well of course I was playing it and I wasn't thinking ha bet that!**

**Ikuto: How sad… What a lazy little child**

**Meh: I'm not lazy!**

**Amu: I actually agree with him**

**Meh: Amu U traitor!**

**Amu: I was never on your side…**

**Ikuto: Ya she was on my side ^^**

**Yaya: Enough of your mindless stupid babble, let's get this show on the road! Jenny-chan will never own Shugo Chara! So she doesn't own the peoples especially yours truly but she owns this story (being the bad guy). Let's get to it!

* * *

**

Being the Bad Guy

Chapter 13

Amu's P.O.V.

Do you think it's possible to be scared so much you die? I think it's possible. You could have a heart attack or something while watching a person get eaten alive by rabid, mutant werewolves. Right now you may be wondering, 'What the Hell does this have to do with the story?' Well if you remember Ami has been captured and maybe even tortured. Poor, poor little girl. Hehe oh well, I was strong it's her turn to be.

Ami's P.O.V.

What a fun evening I'm having. It's quite fun sitting on a couch in the pitch black. Yes I'm being sarcastic! Gosh, you guys take things to literally. Think about it, I am sitting here in a pitch black room and very bored. How would you feel? Bored is what I'm guessing.

5 minutes later

Sitting, sitting, I'm still sitting…

Oh hey, is a door opening? Yes one did and someone walked in the room.

"Hello Hinamori Ami. We need to speak with you," the man said.

I got up and walked over to the man and I looked up. He was my father.

Amu's P.O.V.

Gawd, school is extremely boring. I'm currently sitting in my homeroom class. I have computers, yearbook to be exact. Yes we get to design the yearbook but I hate my teacher. He's mean and he growls.

"Listen up children next you will use the lasso and tool and cut out the person then use the clone tool to fill in the space," he said.

Can you believe that? My hands ach.

I didn't do what my teacher told me and felt my locket start to buzz. I got it out of my pocket and looked at it. It looked the same as before and stopped buzzing.

"Are you ready to see your future?" I heard something whisper. I looked around.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the girl Ichigo who sat across from me.

"No Hinamori-san," she replied flatly and went back to work.

"You haven't answered my question yet," it said yet again. I looked at my locket. Was it talking to me?

"No I don't want to see my future," I whispered.

"How about your past? It's always more interesting," It whispered again.

"Will it explain to me about my parents?" I asked it.

"If you wish to learn about them then so be it," It whispered back. Suddenly I was engulfed into light and I could see my life on a screen currently on rewind.

Ami's P.O.V.

"What up pops?" I said flatly. I was hoping it would piss him off.

"Don't talk to me like that you disgraceful little child!" He yelled.

He swung his hand and it hit my face. I fell on contact and my check starting throbbing. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. Literaly.

Soon he stopped dragging me and I followed him to his office.

"We need you to capture and bring back your sister, Hinamori Amu," he told me.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

He turned away from me and then turned back with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh don't you know, she killed your mother."

Amu's P.O.V.

"I don't, I don't understand!" I yelled. I was still watching the screen and it had everything to do with my parents.

It was my mother and father. They, they had Shugo Chara. It's so weird. My mother's was a cat like Yoru, maybe she wanted to be free from something? My dad's was a bodyguard. Probably to protect something or someone. I'm so confused. It keeps skipping scenes. Also, there is no sound. Then it cut to a scene I could barely watch and the audio was turned on.

"I don't know!" The girl, probably my mother screamed.

"You will soon," the man said. Weird he looked like my father. Could it be him?

"Tell me now! I though you loved me!" She screamed to him.

"You thought wrong," he said.

The screen went black but I could hear muffled sounds. The screen turned on with my mother in a blood pool and me bending beside her. She was killed and I had been framed.

* * *

**Meh: Heres ya had it!**

**Ikuto: Don't you think it's confusing?**

**Meh: Not really and If it is that makes people want to read the next chapter don't ya think?**

**Ikuto: Yeah but my head is spinning.**

**Meh: Oh get over it!**

**So the computers part is true, I have yearbook, I hate my teacher, and the class takes lots of concentration and a steady hand. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Im trying to make it more interesting but I think im utterly failing at it.**

**Until Next Time!**

**And I can't wait to hear your thoughts about the chapter**


	14. Note to meh readers if there are any

Dear my fellow readers, (if I have any…)

Hey guys!

If you are reading this you are either extremely bored, have no taste in stories, or actually like my story (which one is it again?)

I have no clue on what to do next. I totally confused myself with my story. Do you guys have any ideas?

I think my recent chapters have been lacking something… Do you feel the same way 2? One of these days I'm gonna sit down with paper and read my story and take notes then try and write another chapter.

The reason im asking you guys is because I don't want to quite this story but I need ideas! Please help me I'm begging you.

For the love of this story (and myself esteem) please use those good ol' fan fiction of yours and help a sistah out.

Please…

Thanks for helping and/or trying to anyway

Sincerely,

Yours truly… (meh)

Until Next Time! (If there is one…)


	15. It Is Over

Holy fuck am I bored. Have the final chapter of this god awful story. And if none of this matches up with I wrote before then to damn bad. After this shit I'm either writing Aaron/Jenny or Ikuto/Kukai. Yeah I probably shouldn't be listening to Catch Me if You Can. Aaron is perfect so if you are reading this go look him up and thank me later.

* * *

"I don't believe you!" I screamed. My father was trying to fill my head with lies. It wasn't going to work. My sister, under no circumstances, would do such a thing to my mother, _our_ mother.

"It is true," his voiced roared in my ears. "Only the ignorant ignore the truth," I growled at him. I may be young but I am not ignorant. I know my sister. I don't care what he says.

"Is proof something you seek?" His voice changed dramatically. "Come with me," he held out his hand. I felt compelled to grab his hand; almost as if another force was controlling me. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the room.

"Prepare for a life changing experience."

* * *

I stared at the monitor for over an hour and when the bell rang for class to be over I ran. I couldn't hold myself together. The feelings and emotions were over whelming and I wanted to hide under my covers.

I got home and saw Ikuto standing in the kitchen. His eyes watched me intently while studying my every move. Utau most not be home yet. Pity. I need someone to talk to.

I ran to my room, slammed the door, and cried. Crying actually helped my taught process. I decided that I'll need a plan of action and help. Lots of it. I didn't want those annoying brats who used to be my friends to be near me. However, they do remind me of the Amis though and those are 9 men I'd love to have working for my cause. I'm sure me, Ikuto, and Utau will figure out something though. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. When I'm 18 and my dad dies I will be the owner of the company. We just need to fake my dad's death when I am of age and then I can take over and were home free. That's 4 years of waiting. I can live till then.

I watched the video intently to find any clues as to what was going on. I need signs, questionable actions, and skips in the tape to show that the video had been tampered with. I guessed that whenever the tape went black that was a part edited out. They must have done this fast.

* * *

"You see the truth now, Ami? Your sister is not to be trusted." I scoffed.

"It is obvious you tampered with the tape. There are scenes missing, dialogue not spoken. You cannot fool me, old man. No matter how hard you try." The man sighed and smirked a bit.

"As if I would make you do anything you don't want to do." He said sickly sweat. I was lead back to the room they were imprisoning me in. Being shoved back into the dark was something I was used too. It is hard to faze me now.

Later that night they gave me the usual dinner. Tonight it tasted funny but I shoved it in my mouth and laid in the cot they had in the room.

Thirty minutes after eating I began to feel tired. My body felt weak and I couldn't think straight. I laughed to myself silently. "You can't win," I said dryly and closed my eyes for the last time.

* * *

**18 years later**

It was the day after my 18th birthday and I had business to take care of. My dad's mental control over me was finally going to be over. I got out of bed and put on my black leather outfit and went down stairs. Utau was in the same outfit and Ikuto had on something similar.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked me.  
"As ready as I will ever be," I replied sharply. I had no time for conversation. I had things to take care of. We walked out of the house and drove to the Easter headquarters. It would be easy sneaking in. We have been staking out the building for years. We know the move of every worker and we know what times my dad is in the office. I have 40 minutes to get in and surprise him. I laughed evilly in my head. I guess you could say I have been corrupted with the thought of power.

We got into the building and slowly sneaked our way into my father's office. I sat in his big office chair and crossed my legs while running my hands down the leather of the chair. I could get used to this.

A few minutes later the sound of something approaching and the turning of the handle made my bold boil with anticipation. Finally he walked in.

"My darling daughter," he said dryly. "Come to take your place?"

"You know me so well," I said while smirking and looking at my nails.

"Don't be so nonchalant with me, child. You know you must get rid of me before anything else happens. What is your plan of action?"

"Utau, Ikuto." They walked forward and my dad stared at the both of them.

"Oh?" He said teasingly. I pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head.

"Oh," I repeated mockingly.

"Do it." He growled and I pulled the tiger.

Ikuto and Utau took the body out of the room and I chuckled as I spun in the chair. I spotted two workers walk into the room and they did a double take.

"I'm taking the place as head of the company." They nodded and walked out.

I could get used to this.

* * *

The end.


End file.
